Lee (Fear the Walking Dead)
Lee também conhecido como "Crazy Dog" é um dos personagens da série de TV da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como um dos homens armados de Qaletqa Walker. Pré-Apocalipse Reserva Indígena Chapéu Preto Não se sabe muito sobre Lee, exceto por isso, ele é provavelmente um nativo americano de Hopi que cresceu na Black Hat Reservation com sua tribo. Quando chegou à idade adulta, ele se alistou no Exército dos EUA e serviu como um atirador na Guerra do Iraque, e sofreu o PTSD após seu serviço. Algum tempo antes ou depois de seu serviço, ele se casou com uma jovem e que concebeu um filho, mas ele e sua esposa se divorciaram provavelmente devido a suas condições de PTSD, e ela saiu da reserva junto com seu filho. No início do surto, Lee já havia sido separado de família há algum tempo e assumiu que eles estavam mortos. Pós-Apocalipse 3ª Temporada "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Crazy Dog é visto pela primeira vez quando Madison e sua equipe chegam a um posto avançado em busca de seu companheiro desaparecido Phil McCarthy, Lee com o grupo apareceu atrás deles e reivindicou seus pertences, ameaçando eles a deixar o rancho ou seriam executados. "The Unveiling" Mais tarde, quando Jake Otto e sua namorada Alicia chegaram ao motel da reserva chapéu preto para tentar criar a paz entre os dois lados, Lee os recebeu a ponto de armas e chamou seu líder para informá-lo sobre a chegada dos estranhos. Mais tarde, com o ataque de Troy e sua milícia na base dos nativos, Lee defendeu sua casa do grupo inimigo e descobriu que o ataque havia sido um resgate para o residente do rancho. "Children of Wrath" Após a chegada da milícia no motel em vingança pelo que aconteceu na noite anterior, Lee disse a seu líder como várias áreas da área queimavam em chamas e mais tarde defendiam sua casa do grupo inimigo. Cansado dos ataques do rancho, o homem com seu grupo chegou aos arredores do rancho Broke Jaw Ranch para ameaçar os habitantes da fazenda para deixar o lugar ou então eles morreriam; onde Crazy ficou ao lado de seu líder em todos os momentos durante um acordo criado por Madison. "Minotaur" Depois de estabelecer a paz com o grupo da fazenda, Lee e seu povo se mudaram para o rancho e colocaram seu acampamento, onde o homem acompanhou seu líder para ver as armas que o grupo tinha. Mais tarde, o nativo estabeleceu a regra de que nenhum de seu grupo poderia andar armado para participar da reunião e depois ouviu as palavras de Jake e Qaletaqa que os dois grupos deveriam trabalhar juntos para prosperar. No entanto, a paz não durou muito quando um dos habitantes da fazenda, o Terrance Shafford, atirou contra um dos nativos; o que levou Lee a atacar e estrangular o menino, o que fez com que sua traquéia se quebrasse e o conduzisse a uma morte certa. Descobrindo que os proprietários do rancho também possuíam armas, os milicianos e os nativos despojaram as armas em todas as casas e Lee acompanhou seu líder para remover as armas que Troy tinha; onde quando o jovem começou um tiroteio contra os nativos, o nativo tentou matar Nicholas Clark, mas acabou atingindo a mão de Troy. "The Diviner" Depois que Qaletaqa informou que ele iria acompanhar Madison em uma missão para buscar água para o rancho, Lee assumiu a liderança de seu grupo de nativos e permitiu que Nick saísse da caixa quente onde ele estava trancado por ter participado do ataque da noite anterior. Mais tarde, quando o rancho percebeu que os nativos estavam levando dois galões de água que não era permitido e eles entraram em uma grande briga, Lee parou o tumulto com um tiro no ar e observou Nick ordenar que nenhum nativo iria beberem mais água do seu poço. Mais tarde, depois de perceber que o jovem Clark fez seu grupo a atacar os nativos, Lee estava preparado para atacar, mas a guerra foi cancelada por Nick, deixando o cargo de batalha para ajudar sua irmã a cavar outro poço. "Brother's Keeper" Quando foi informado que uma enorme horda estava se aproximando do rancho, Lee não hesitou em se preparar para o pior e guiou todos para bloquear a entrada principal da comunidade com caravanas para poupar tempo. No entanto, os caminhantes conseguiram invadir o rancho e, portanto, Lee abriu fogo contra os zumbis para que as pessoas fossem salvas, e logo depois ele entrou na despensa da fazenda como os outros sobreviventes. "This Land Is Your Land" Bloqueado dentro da despensa, Lee encontrou-se com Alicia, Ofelia e Blake Sarno para discutir uma maneira de consertar a ventilação do lugar - já que acabou - e quando Alicia propôs que devessem sacrificar aqueles que foram mordidos durante o ataque; Lee tentou resolver os problemas da maneira mais difícil quando ninguém dentro da despensa queria revelar que eles estavam infectados, mas, no entanto, ele foi parado por Blake antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ao mostrar sua mordida, fazendo com que os outros residentes infectados fizessem o mesmo. Mais tarde, e ainda com o problema do ar dentro do lugar, Lee ao lado de Ofelia entraram na tubulação para consertar a ventilação; onde depois de um ataque de estresse pós-traumático por parte do nativo, os dois sobreviventes conseguiram chegar ao ventilador da copa e, para sua surpresa, descobriram que um caminhante ficou preso no aparelho e, portanto, impedindo que o ar atinja a dispensa. Tentando segurar Ofelia em seus ombros para matar a criatura, o homem nativo acabou desmaiando por falta de ar, mas, felizmente, eles conseguiram seu objetivo e, juntamente com seu parceira, foram salvos por Madison e seu grupo; onde decidiram ir à barragem por causa da destruição da fazenda e da morte da maioria dos habitantes. "El Matadero" Em sua viagem ao seu novo abrigo, Lee forçou os outros a parar o veículo quando Ofelia desmaiou e caiu do carro; descobrindo mais tarde que a mulher tinha sido mordida por um caminhante. Mais tarde, com a morte de Ofelia e com o tratamento que poderiam ter da barragem que Madison encontrou, Lee e seus companheiros se prepararam para a viagem e deixaram um posto comercial onde Ofelia foi enterrada. "Things Bad Begun" Na barragem, Crazy Dog e Walker decidem dirigir-se para o norte, tendo ouvido que alguns dos seus povos fugiram para o norte antes da infecção começar. Depois de dizer adeus a Madison, os dois partem. "Sleigh Ride" Mais tarde, Walker e Crazy Dog aparecem fornecendo ajuda a Nick em uma colina próxima, atirando nos bandidos que pretendiam matar o garoto na barragem Gonzalez. Os dois também testemunham Madison, Strand e o barco de Alicia serem puxados pelo dilúvio da barragem destruída e, infelizmente, percebem que eles não podem fazer nada para ajudá-los. Os dois partem para procurar o seu povo no norte. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Crazy Dog matou: *Travis Manawa (Causada, Acidental) *Terrance Shafford *Ofelia Salazar (Indiretamente causada) *Rico *Proctor Nineteen *Númerosos habitantes do Broke Jaw Ranch (Zumbificados) *Númerosos habitantes do Black Hat Reservation Residents (Zumbificados) *Vários zumbis e pessoas não identificadas. Aparições Categoria: Membros do Black Hat Reservation